Superman vs Zero
by Windrises
Summary: Zero and Lex Luthor team up. Lex wants Zero to get rid of Superman.


Notes: Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joel Shuster and is owned by DC Comics. Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced to the living room and said, "I have big news."

C. C. asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I've recently gotten the best business offer ever."

C. C. sighed and asked, "What's it about?"

Lelouch said, "Well I've been needing help and money in order to take over Britannia. Thankfully Lex Luthor can help me."

C. C. asked, "How could that greedy fool help you?"

Lelouch said, "You seem to have underestimated how important Mr. Luthor is. He's one of the most helpful and rich businessmen in the world. I'm going to let him have a portion of Britannia and a majority of Rakshata's robotic mechs."

C. C. asked, "Why would you give so much trust to Mr. Luthor?"

Lelouch said, "I think that Lex Luthor and I are very similar. We're both super successful guys who want to make the world a better place."

C. C. replied, "But he's one of Superman's most dangerous enemies."

Lelouch frowned and said, "I don't have much trust for Superman. He seems like a lame goofball."

A few hours later Lelouch, dressed as Zero, arrived at Lex Luthor's hideout. Zero said, "Greetings Lex Luthor. I'm Zero, the coolest superhero of all time."

Lex replied, "It's a treat to meet you in person Zero. Come into my office."

Zero and Lex walked around Lex's office. Zero fiddled around with one of the paintings on the wall. He accidentally broke the painting in half. He quickly ran out of the office and put the painting in the garbage bin.

A minute later Zero returned to Lex's office and asked, "What's the first thing that you need me to do."

Lex said, "Well in order for us to take over Britannia they'll be a few very important things to take care of. The main step to our plan is to get rid of Superman."

Zero asked, "Why?"

Lex said, "Superman's too dangerous. You need to destroy him."

Zero asked, "Is Superman evil enough to deserve that?"

Lex tried to look innocent while saying, "Yes. I started off as a friendly and mature businessman, but Superman started wrecking my company out of jealously. Even though Superman has so many powers he's always been jealous of my cash. He's tried to hurt me several times."

Zero replied, "Superman sounds like a big jerk."

Lex tried to look cool while saying, "Thankfully I've always had the resources to protect myself from Superman. However Superman has been tricking the gullible people of the city into thinking that I'm a bad guy. I need you to get rid of Superman to help my career. After that I'll help you take over Britannia."

Zero got excited and said, "That seems like a great deal Lex Luthor. I have loads of trust in you." Zero and Lex shook hands.

Lex replied, "Thank you for being so noble. Your help has been greatly needed for a long time. My city will be a lot more peaceful without Superman."

Zero asked, "What's Superman's real name?'"

Lex said, "Clark Kent. He writes bland newspaper articles."

The next day Clark Kent's office phone rang. Clark said, "Hi."

Zero replied, "Greetings Clark. I know that your real name is Superman."

Clark asked, "How did you find that out?"

Zero said, "A sympathetic businessman told me who you are. I'm going to bring justice to your city. Meet me on the rooftop that's across from the bank."

Clark got on his Superman costume and flew to the rooftop. Superman asked, "What's going on?"

Zero said, "I'm going to get rid of you."

Superman asked, "Why would you do something so harsh?"

Zero said, "Because you've brought corruption to the city for years. Lex Luthor told me about the terrible things you did."

Superman replied, "Lex Luthor is a sneaky liar. I can understand why you would be tricked by him. Even Batman has been fooled by him before, but I need you to listen to me."

Zero said, "Too many people have listen to your boring speeches about justice. I'm going to end your legacy." Zero used his geass on Superman and said, "Put Kryptonite on yourself."

Superman replied, "Okay." Superman threw a piece of Kryptonite on the ground and fell to the ground.

Zero laughed and said, "I've saved millions of people from Superman's wrath." Zero did a victory dance.

A few minutes later Zero returned to Lex's office and said, "I got rid of Superman. I used my hypnotizing power to get him to put Kryptonite on himself."

Lex smiled and responded, "This is the best news that I've ever gotten."

Zero said, "Now we can start our plans to rule Britannia. I'll be the Emperor and I guess you can be the second in charge guy."

Lex replied, "I'm sorry Zero, but I have to be in charge. That's why I've prepared a betrayal plan for you."

Zero said, "But I'm supposed to be the prepared mastermind."

Lex replied, "You're just a self obsessed fool." Lex had Brainiac come inside the office.

Zero asked, "Who's that dude?"

Lex said, "He's going to get rid of you."

Brainiac said, "The powers of geass are very interesting Zero. I'll get rid of you and transfer your geass to myself."

Zero replied, "I'm going to beat you."

Brainiac started zapping Zero while saying, "I'm going to be the winner. Your number of wins is going to live up to your name."

Zero said, "I'm going to use my geass on you."

Brainiac replied, "I'm a machine so using your geass on me is a pointless thing to do." Brainiac continued zapping Zero.

Lex said, "You two goofballs need to be more careful. In fact you shouldn't be fighting in my office at all. Zero already owes me a few thousand dollars for the painting he broke earlier."

Superman burst into the office and said, "All of you should give up."

Zero asked, "How are you still alive?"

Superman said, "You used your geass to make me put Kryptonite on myself, but you didn't tell me to use real Kryptonite. I put some fake Kryptonite on myself."

Zero replied, "Brainiac's hurting me. Beat him up for me."

Superman said, "Quit your actions Brainiac."

Brainiac replied, "No." Brainiac started zapping Superman. Superman grabbed Brainiac and threw him a million feet away. Brainiac crashed to the ground of a faraway city. He got damaged by the attack.

Lex said, "You did a super bad job Superman. You owe me lots of money."

Superman grabbed Lex and said, "I need to take you back to prison."

Lex tried to look innocent while saying, "I'm not guilty of any real crimes Superman. In fact I've been spending years trying to make the world a better place."

Superman replied, "You've spent the last few years trying to get rid of me."

Lex said, "That would help the world so much. You're such a troublemaker." Superman rolled his eyes.

Zero said, "Despite everything Lex Luthor did I think we can work on a business deal."

Lex smiled and replied, "That sounds excellent. I'll become the Emperor of Britannia and you can be in charge of a jolly rancher company or some other petty job."

Zero sighed and said, "You're hopeless."

Lex replied, "I'm actually very optimistic." Superman put handcuffs on Lex. Lex shook his fist at Superman.

Superman said, "Since you tried to destroy me Zero I have to arrest you."

Zero replied, "I'm the prince of escapes." Zero used some screen to escape.

Lex smiled and said, "It seems like you didn't fully win this time superman."

Superman replied, "My city is back to being safe so I did win." Superman smiled while Lex frowned.

Meanwhile Suzaku saw Brainiac on the ground. He noticed that Brainiac was in pain. Suzaku asked, "Can I help you sir?"

Brainiac said, "I'm low on energy."

Suzaku handed Brainiac a cup of water and said, "I hope that this helps you." Brainiac had never drank anything before so he tried it. Since he was a machine drinking the water broke him. He crashed to the ground.

A few hours later Zero returned home. C. C. asked, "How did your mission go?"

Zero said, "It wasn't very super."


End file.
